Cold Man
by ny05016sc
Summary: McGee's father makes an appearance and the team learns new information about their team mates, childhood and it is not what they expected.
1. Chapter 1

Cold Man

McGee was working diligently at his computer at NCIS, catching up on paper work from their latest closed case , Tony and Ziva were visiting Abby in her lab and Gibbs was in MTAC, when the ding of the front elevator announced the arrival of someone. McGee looked up and was completely surprised at what he saw that he did not hear Tony, Ziva and Abby coming up from the back elevator.

Tony saw the tall man as he moved towards McGee he was dressed in full dress blues and the stars of an Admiral. Tony stopping Ziva and Abby moving any closer he wanted to see how this played out. McGee standing says;

"Admiral what brings you to NCIS today"

very formerly. Tony, Ziva and Abby glance at each other and realize that the tension between their McGee and the newly arrived Admiral is anything but warm. Admiral McGee says

"we need to talk in private, meet me here"

and hands McGee a piece of paper with an address on it, along with a time.

Young McGee responds by saying that he cannot that he is working, the Admiral tells his son

"that it not a request but an order". McGee says: "Admiral I not in the Navy I am a civilian employee, I do not have to follow your orders."

The Admiral steps forward and is in Tim's face nose to nose, just as Gibbs arrives from MTAC, seeing the Admiral and realizing who he is says;

"Special Agent McGee if there is a problem", McGee responds "no, that he was just advising the Admiral that he would not be able to make it to private meeting later this afternoon, being that we are still doing the paper work on our latest closed case."

Gibbs, reading McGee and glancing over at Tony, Ziva and Abby who still have not come any closer realizes that McGee does not want to meet his father at least by himself. Gibbs asks the Admiral;

"is this important or can it wait," the Admiral looks at Gibbs and says "it can wait." Gibbs, replies "good your son will meet you tomorrow and he will email or phone you with the place and time."

This would give his agent the upper hand and come control over this meeting.

Admiral not wanting to cause a scene especially in uniform, agrees to the change of plans and heads towards the same elevator in which in came. McGee watching his father leave, turns to Gibbs and says

"thanks Boss," Gibbs, tells McGee "no problem"

as Tony, Ziva and Abby finally come into the bullpen area. Tony, says

"well that was really intense."

McGee, responds "yeah"

and plops back into his chair. Gibbs, see this and asks

"McGee if things have always been that tense," McGee responds; "since I can remember. Especially, when I realized that I would never measure up to what he expected and my father never could accept me, especially after the incident when I was twelve."

Flashback

Twelve year old, Timmy McGee was holding a flyer that was just handed to him, the base was holding a father and son baseball game and Timmy really loved baseball and he was really good at centerfield. He was hoping that it would the one thing that he and his father could do together, so he went to his father and said;

"Hi Dad, the base is holding a father and son baseball game next weekend could you and I go together, I mean the coach says that I am really good an center field and I can hit pretty good to. Captain McGee says; sure why not."

Timmy was really excited and decided that he was going to practice even more to make his Dad proud. The night before the game Captain McGee, comes home and tells Timmy,

"that unfortunately he has to work and they would not be able attend the game."

Timmy, was very disappointed. Timmy did understand however because he was the son of a Navy officer and understood that duty calls. The next day, Timmy decided to ride his bike over to his friend Danny Jameson's, house whose father was deployed and knowing that Danny hated baseball would not be attending the game. When Timmy arrived at Danny's house, Danny's sister told Timmy that, Danny was down at the ballpark. Timmy thought that was odd, but decided to ride over to see the game anyhow. When, Timmy arrived he looked around for Danny and was surprised to see him playing his position of centerfield and he was even more surprised when he saw his Dad Captain McGee coaching him. They team that was up at bat just their last out and it was also the end of the game the ninth inning. The team out in the field won. Timmy, saw his Dad and Danny walking towards the bleaches and road his bike directly up to them and told Danny

"you do not have many friends and you just lost me as one of them he then looked at his father and told him he hated him and wished he wasn't his father."

Timmy, then rode off quickly, not wanting to let his know former friend and the his father see him cry. Later, when his father go home he told Timmy

"to grow up and deal and stop acting up it was unbecoming as the son of Navy Captain. "

Present time

Gibbs, Tony, Ziva were in shock and Abby was in tears and realizing that McGee really did not want a hug went back down to her lab.. They all wondered how could a father treat his own son that way. McGee, just shrugged his shoulders and handed Gibbs, his finished report. McGee, then went and emailed the Admiral with the meeting place and time and knowing that his father would not expect him to come with backup did a BC (Blind copy) to Gibbs, Tony and Ziva; this way his father would not know he had people watching his six. Tony, being Tony wanted to know

"how bad things could get"

McGee responded;

"Loud like a war zone."

Tony and McGee then looked at each other and McGee, decided to clarify and said;

"the Admiral does not hit only yells, like the sayings goes "his bark is worse then his bite."

Tony and Ziva replied that is not good, Ziva, then asked

"what about your mother, didn't she ever try to step in." McGee, replied "

nope Dad was the yeller and Mon was the hitter, but Dad would never admit that." Tony, then asked; "what happened to your Mom?" McGee replied;

"she died in a car accident to avoid dog. My Dad likes to tell people that his wife was a saint. What he doesn't tell people is that child welfare were starting an instigation into child abuse when she died." "Wow," Tony sad.

Gibbs, decided he needed more coffee and signal for McGee to join him. Arriving at the dinner where Gibb's likes to get his coffee they sat down in a booth and Gibbs asked

"why didn't the Navy step in sooner they have programs to help with domestic situations."

McGee responded

"you know how gossip is on military bases, my father grew up on them as did Mom and I was taught starting very young never ever talk about what is going on behind closed doors and if word did get out my fathers Navy career would have been over."

Gibbs, realized that his young agent was in a no win situation, said;

"well since child welfare was starting an investigation word must have gotten out."

McGee replied,

"I think it had to do with a new teacher we go at school, she must have realized that the bruises I had recently received were not from the so called bullies at school, since she lived diagonally from us on base since her husband was a lieutenant, she must have seen me go in with no signs of being ruffed up, until I arrived at school the next morning."

Gibbs, then asked McGee,

"were you never bullied in school were you."

McGee replied

"no Boss I wasn't."

Gibbs then realized something he never wanted to see or admit, and said

"you were bullied at home by your parents."

McGee, just looked at Gibbs and said

"yes, Boss."

TBC if reviews want.


	2. Chapter 2

Cold Man Chapter 2

Meanwhile back at the Navy Yard

Tony and Ziva discuss what has just been revealed to them about their friend and teammate. Tony, is telling Ziva

"I have known McGee for ten years and I never knew he was abused, physically or emotionally"

Ziva, agrees and says that I have knowing McGee for eight years and he never let on after many discussions that the three of us have had right here about our fathers, I mean sure he has mentioned that his father did not like birthday's but to

" and she could say no more it was making her to upset.

Abby, comes back to the bullpen and asks

"where are Gibbs and McGee" "coffee" Tony replies. Abby, says how could me McGee not tell me what his childhood was like, I mean we're suppose to be best friends.

" Tony says "yeah, well if you lived a crappy childhood you might not want to tell anyone either, just pretend it never happened."

Just then, Gibbs and McGee arrive from the back stairs and surprises them.

"DiNozzo, David you two finish your reports yet".

"no, Boss", "no Gibbs", well what are you waiting for."

Gibbs, turns to McGee who has already sat down at his desk and started working on something or other. Gibbs, then turns to Abby and gives her the look that she needs to back to her lab. Gibbs, then heads to the back elevator and goes down to see Ducky.

"Hey, Ducky"

said as he entered autopsy.

"Jethro, what brings you down here I know that we do not have another case Ducky replied."

Nah, Ducky looking around to see were Palmer was, Ducky realizing this says

"Mr. Palmer, is not in today he had examines. Know my dear friend what brings you here Ducky ask Gibbs?

"Duck, McGee ever tell you about his childhood," Gibbs ask, "no, Jethro" in that matter he is unlike Tony, Abby or even Ziva. Timothy rarely talks about his childhood." "Has something happened to Timothy?

Gibbs responds,

"yeah his father showed up wants to talk, with him. McGee admitted that his father emotionally bullied him when he was a kid and his mother physically abused him." Ducky, what kind of mother abuses her child." "Duck, I am only glad that she is not around any longer for me to_"

Gibbs stops in mid-sentence, when he notices a look of puzzlement on Duck's face,

"Duck, what's wrong, what's the matter."

"Oh, Jethro, it makes sense now, when Timothy's grandmother; Penny and I went out to dinner she mentioned that Timothy lived with her while her son was stationed in Japan for three years, Timothy was 13 years old and 15 years old when, he moved out to go to college."

Gibbs says

"Duck, McGee started college at sixteen"

Ducky responds:

"Actually, he was fifteen when graduated high school and he turned sixteen right after he started college. Remember, Jethro, Timothy's birthday is in November."

Gibbs looks at Ducky and says:

"Duck, how do remember all that"

Ducky says;

"It kind of easy, when I just had dinner a few nights ago and she is always talking about Timothy".

He end with a chuckle.

Gibbs, shakes his head and is going towards the doors to leave and tells Ducky

"Thanks, Duck"

Ducky responds

"anytime my friend anytime"


End file.
